fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure and Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! To activate the transformation, Cherry and Daisy need their Mirage Module, Sunny needs her Shining Mirage Module, Rose needs her Super Mirage Module, and all girls need their respective mascots that will turn into their modules to transform. In the latter season, Kotoba needs her Mirage Module and her mascot, Tsuchi needs her Bright Mirage Module (given to her as a real item instead of being a mascot), and Dandelion needs her Flaming Mirage Module. Pretty Cures and Mascots Cure Blossom Mirage — Hana Cure Marine Mirage — Miracle Cure Sunshine Mirage — Bright Cure Moonlight Mirage — Kira ---- Cure Nature Mirage — Jewel Cure Earth Mirage has no mascot that transforms into the module. Cure Inferno Mirage — Flare List of First Appearances Cure Blossom Mirage — Episode 1 Cure Marine Mirage — Episode 3 Cure Blossom and Marine Mirage — Episode 4 Cure Sunshine Mirage — Episode 15 Cure Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine Mirage — Episode 16 Cure Moonlight Mirage — Episode 21 Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight Mirage — Episode 23 Cure Marine and Sunshine Mirage — Episode 31 Cure Blossom and Moonlight Mirage — Episode 32 Cure Nature Mirage — Episode 1 Cure Blossom and Nature Mirage — Episode 2 Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, Moonlight, and Nature Mirage — Episode 3 Cure Earth Mirage — Episode 25 Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, Moonlight, Nature, and Earth Mirage — Episode 27 Cure Inferno Mirage — ? Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, Moonlight, Nature, Earth and Inferno Mirage — ? Sequences Each mascot appears as the girls' modules, which open. The girls, holding the modules, shout "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and press the button that matches their theme color. The module flashes four times before it finally glows, the girls' eye colors and voices change, and the transformation begins. In the sequel, three changes occur: *(ep 1-24) one more color is added and the module flashes five times. *(ep 25-?) one more color is added and the module flashes six times. *(ep ?-49) one more color is added and the module flashes seven times. Cherry to Cure Blossom Mirage First, she is shown flying into a pink light with a scarlet light covering her body. Her collar appears, then her dress. She opens her arms out and her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from pink to scarlet and grows longer, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Daisy to Cure Marine Mirage First, she is shown flying into a blue light with a navy blue light covering her body. Her collar appears, then her dress. She hugs herself tight and her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from light blue to navy blue and grows longer, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Sunny to Cure Sunshine Mirage First, she is shown flying into a yellow light with a dark yellow light covering her body. Her hair grows longer as her collar and dress appear. Her hands are on her hips as her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from yellow to dark yellow, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Rose to Cure Moonlight Mirage First, she is shown flying into a purple light with a dark purple light covering her body. She starts flying up as her collar, dress, and cloak appear. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from light purple to dark purple, grows longer, and the bangs are changed, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. ---- Kotoba to Cure Nature Mirage First, a dark green light surrounds her as she starts flying into the air. All of her clothes appear as she lands. After landing, she touches her hair, which then turns dark green. She finally introduces herself. Tsuchi to Cure Earth Mirage First, she is surrounded by an orange orb. When she comes out, she has completely transformed, then lands and introduces herself. Dandelion to Cure Inferno Mirage Soundtrack Version In the soundtrack version, the full version can be heard, which lasts 2:00 long. Movie Changes In Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi, only the beginning (shouting the phrase) and ending (introducing the Cures) parts are shown. There is also a quick transformation. All Sequences (First Season) Episodes NOT included do not feature a transformation due to all Cures being transformed already Speech (First Season) Japanese All: プリキュア！レッツミラージュ！ Cure Blossom Mirage: 地球の緋色の花, キュアブロッサムミラージュ！ Cure Marine Mirage: 手を振って海の青い花, キュアマリンミラージュ！ Cure Sunshine Mirage: 花は太陽のように明るいように輝く, キュアサンシャインミラージュ！ Cure Moonlight Mirage: 明るい光と花、 キュアムーンライトミラージュ！ Romanization All: Purikyua! Rettsu Mirāju! '' 'Cure Blossom Mirage: Chikyū no hiiro no hana, Kyua Burossamu Miraaju!'' '' '''Cure Marine Mirage: Te o futte umi no aoi hana, Kyua Marin Miraaju! Cure Sunshine Mirage: Hana wa taiyō no yō ni akarui yō ni kagayaku, Kyua Sanshain Miraaju! Cure Moonlight Mirage: Akarui hikari to hana, Kyua Mūnraito Miraaju! All: Translation All: '''Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! '''Cure Blossom Mirage: The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage! Cure Marine Mirage: The blue flower of the waving ocean, Cure Marine Mirage! Cure Sunshine Mirage: The flower glowing as bright as the sun, Cure Sunshine Mirage! Cure Moonlight Mirage: The flower with a bright light, Cure Moonlight Mirage! All: Our four hearts will bloom without worries! Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure! Trivia *This is the only transformation phrase so far that includes only the title of the season in its name (with no extra words) although it is reversed. **This is the second if you allow extra words (Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! from Smile Pretty Cure! would be first). *Rose has a closed smile during the sequence unlike the other three, who have an open smile. **The same event occurs in the sequel, also including Tsuchi's mouth being closed. *This is the seventh transformation using mascots to transform. *With fourteen total different sequence appearances, this transformation has more different appearances than any other season's. *Only Kotoba and Tsuchi have different transformations. *Tsuchi's transformation into Cure Earth Mirage, lasting ten seconds without the intro and twenty with it, is the shortest transformation in Pretty Cure history, and possibly one of the shortest transformations in the magical girl world. *Because the voices change in this transformation, this marks the first occurrence of this event. *Even though in Sunny's transformation info it says about a "dress", she doesn't wear a dress but is always referred to her outfit by that term. Gallery Cherry to Blossom Mirage HanasakiTransform01.png HanasakiTransform02.png HanasakiTransform03.png BlossomMirageFinish.png Daisy to Marine Mirage KurumiTransform01.png KurumiTransform02.png KurumiTransform03.png MarineMirageFinish.png Sunny to Sunshine Mirage MyoudouinTransform01.png MyoudouinTransform02.png MyoudouinTransform03.png SunshineMirageFinish.png Rose to Moonlight Mirage TsukikageTransform03.png TsukikageTransform02.png TsukikageTransform01.png MoonlightMirageFinish.png Category:Transformations Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe